pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Souless Jungle
The Souless Jungle is the third area in the game The President's Adventure. It's unlocked after the player have beaten the last cave in the previously area. It rembers a jungle, but is really dark here. To reach some areas, the player will need the Flash Light, an upgrade found in the first cave here. Guide Time Period * Every day - means that, even if the enemy or thing is defeated, it will reappear the next day and every day after that. * Sometimes - means that, after defeated, the enemy or thing will appear after a short or long period of time. * Rarely - means that, even without being defeated, the enemy or thing will appear in rare ocasions. Places * Same place - means that the enemy or thing will always be on that same place, even if it is defeated. * Spread around - means that the enemy or thing may appear on different places every time it appears. Replacing Criteria After a period of days, weaker enemies may be replaced by stronger, to fit to the player's skills. As the game runs, it's normal that the player may become more skilful. Appearing Criteria As stronger enemies will replace the weaker ones after a certain ammount of days, stornger enemies might also appear from nowhere to complicate the game a little more. Sections The Landing Site All the Onion and Incubators shapes are present here, where the player is supposed to "park" his airship. There's a single treasure in the back of the landing site, where a player will need to strategy throw a White Pikmin to start digging the treasure, then Blue Pikmin to get it off the water. Enemies are present here too. Wildlife * Pellet Posy (of 1) x5 (every day, same place) * Fiery Bulblax x2 Treasures * Mecha Warrior (Toy Robot) - Behind the landing site The Deep Woods Enemies fill this section withins. There are several treasures around here, who need specific exploration to be acquired. This is the largest section in this area, and it's divided into three pieces, each one being different from another due to the color of the flours and the Unmarked Spectralids that fly. They are Yellow, Pink and Purple. Wildlife * Shearwig x8 (every day, same place) * Honeywisp x4 (sometimes, spread around) * Jibberjay x4 (rarely, spread around) * Jungle Bulborb x2 (sometimes, same place) * Swooping Snitchbug x2 (every day, spread around) * Bumbling Snitchbug x2 (every day, spread around) * Pink Snitchbug x2 (sometimes, spread around) * Decorated Cannon Beetle x1 * Jungle Cannon Beetle x1 * Blob x2 (appear after 4 days, sometimes, spread around) * Blob Larva x2 (appear after 4 days, rarely, spread around) * Dwarf Bulbear x4 (appears after 8 days, every day, spread around) * Spotty Bulbear x2 (appears after 16 days, every day, spread around) Treasures * Compact Shiny (Pearl Necklace) - In the Yellow area, next to where the Shearwig appear * The Winner (#1 Finger) - In the Yellow area, defeating the Jungle Cannon Beetle * Full Clenaer (Olimar's Toothbrush) - In the Pink area * Mysterious Mask (Majora's Mask) - In the Purple area, after a few days The Ocean Side In the left side of The Deep Woods, the player can explore a fine area called The Ocean Side. It's boundaries are set by the ocean, where the player can nearly come to touch the water. Enemies come out of here sometimes, as well as treasures, depending the ocasion. In the day 50 and the day 100, the sun is setting here all the time. In the day 77, bubbles are walking around here. Wildlife * Squirreling x4 (every day, spread around) * Pengroll x4 (every day, spread around) * Puffy Blowhog x4 (every day, spread around) * Puffy Wollywog x2 (sometimes, spread around) * Gatling Groink x2 (sometimes, spread around) * Snooper Groink x2 (sometimes, same place)